


Looks Good On You

by werewolfsaz



Series: Fishnets, Piercings And Tattoos [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Goth!John, M/M, Teen Romance, shy!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wasn't what you might call a conformist. He liked his black, baggy jeans, his mesh tops, his lip piercings and his tattoos. He liked stalking through town in his thick soled, metal edged boots, lost in the music invariably blaring in his ears, ignoring everyone. And then he'd tripped over Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Miriam who has been an absolute angel to me these last few weeks. Thank you sweetheart :)  
> Comments are always given a loving home here so please, leave some :)  
> Enjoy

John wasn't what you might call a conformist. He liked his black, baggy jeans, his mesh tops, his lip piercings and his tattoos. He liked stalking through town in his thick soled, metal edged boots, lost in the music invariably blaring in his ears, ignoring everyone. And then he'd tripped over Sherlock. Literally, tripped right over the silly bugger, sitting behind the statue in the park. He knew him from school. Sort of quiet, fairly shy. Never really spoke and John never made the effort to force him to.

Stumbling, John whipped round, ready to tear into the daft bastard when he saw Sherlock's face. Blood crusted the corner of his mouth, trickled from his nose. His left eyes was swollen and turning a beautiful shade of purple, edged with black. His shirt was torn at the shoulder seam, most of the buttons were missing and John could see his normal white flesh was marred with bruises and cuts.  
"What the Hell happened to you?" he demanded, moving closer to the other boy, flicking his ear buds out.

Sherlock flinched back, wrapping his long arms around his skinny torso as if to ward off more blows. John slowed, kneeling in front of him, holding his hands up to show he didn't mean to hurt him.  
"It's alright, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Who did this to you?" Settling on his haunches, John studied Sherlock again. His hair was a thick mass of dark, wild curls. His eyes were huge and brilliantly coloured, almost like moonstones, even behind all the bruising.

"Just some of the lads from school," Sherlock replied quietly. John was surprised by his voice, it was so deep, almost like the rumble of a big cat. He found himself staring at the teen, wondering why he'd never noticed him properly before. Mentally shaking himself, John stood and shrugged his long, heavy leather coat off.  
"Can you stand up?" he asked, smoothing the mesh sleeves of his shirt. When Sherlock got slowly to his feet, grimacing with pain as he moved, John slung his coat around the taller teen's shoulders.

"You can wear that home. Save your modesty. Just give it back to me at school tomorrow." He was about to turn and disappear off into the late evening foot traffic but the sight of Sherlock, hunched and battered, tugged at John's heart. With a long suffering sigh, he cut a look to the dark haired boy.  
"Do you want me to walk you home? Just in case those lads are still hanging about," he offered, trying to act like he didn't really care.

Sherlock's smile was beautiful and it stunned John. He knew he was staring but he couldn't seem to stop.  
"Thank you, John," the dark haired teen replied. "I know you probably think I'm a giant wuss for not wanting to walk alone."  
"No, I understand. Been beaten up a time or two myself. Luckily my mate Greg is usually with me so we can limp home together. Which way to yours then?"

Sherlock picked up his bag and a violin case John hadn't seen, leading the way out of the park and up towards the 'posh' end of town. The hollow/sharp sound of John's heavy boots echoed around the still street, seemingly the only sound.  
"Turn in early around here, do they?" he asked, looking around curiously.  
"Most are away. Or out at some fancy dinner. It's a very quiet neighborhood."  
"Lucky you," John snorted, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Sherlock's eyes slid his way, quickly flicking over the black dressed teen. His boots were expensive, metal glinting in the late evening sun. Jeans baggy but not hanging off him, heavy studded belt around his waist. Long sleeved mesh shirt emphasizing more than hiding his well toned body. The tattoos on his arms, back and chest were obscured by the mesh, teasing Sherlock with their indistinct details. Two silver rings graced his lower lip, another through his right nostril and yet another through his left eyebrow. Both ears had multiple piercings.  
The only thing about him that defied the usual 'Goth' stereotype, was that his hair was its natural blonde. 

"See something you like?" John asked, smirking. He laughed when Sherlock's cheeks went red, nudging him gently with his elbow. "It's fine. I'm used to being looked at. Which one of these is yours?" He gestured to the surrounding houses, trying to distract Sherlock from his embarrassment. He felt a glow of warmth however, knowing that the other teen had been checking him out.  
"This one." Sherlock interrupted his thought, stopping outside a huge Victorian house. He shuffled his feet slightly, eyeing John nervously. "Thank you... For the coat and walking with me."

"No problem. Keep hold of the coat for now. You can give it to me tomorrow." John looked up towards the house, spotting a young man stood at one of the windows. His face was haughty, eyes cold.  
"My brother, Mycroft," Sherlock spat. "No doubt ready to make some snide comment when I get in."  
"Don't get on then?" John asked, turning away from the house, back to Sherlock.  
"Not in the slightest."  
"Want to give him something to really get upset about?" John asked with a wink and a wicked grin. Sherlock's brows drew together as he looked at the blonde, confused.

"What did...?" he started but his words were cut off when John's lips crashed against his. The lip rings dug in, a slightly cool contrast beside the heat of his mouth. John's arms wound around Sherlock's waist, pulling him closer against the blonde's smaller body. For a long moment, the dark haired teen was motionless then his hands came up and slid across the mesh covered expanse of John's back. When he felt John's tongue brush his lower lip, Sherlock parted his lips, allowing the other to plunder mouth. The warm, smooth tip of John's tongue stud was strange but not unpleasant.

Drawing back from the kiss, John grinned, panting slightly.  
"Now he really will have something to say. See you tomorrow, Sherlock."  
Stepping back, the blonde smirked in the direction of the house, winked at Sherlock again and turned.  
"Your coat..." Sherlock called after him.  
"You can keep it til tomorrow. Looks good on you. Makes me wonder what else of mine would look good on you."  
Sherlock blushed rosily as John stalked out of view, smiling to himself. Yes, he wondered that himself.


End file.
